Happy Birthday
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Birthday Dabbles for every character I want! Including, Rokkaku, Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, Seigaku, and others.
1. Dan: Jan, 2

**(Untitled)**

_**A/n: You have no idea how much trouble this took to write. Anyways, it's not your usual pairing. Its…. KintarouXRyomaXKevinXDan! **_

_**With out farther delay… Happy Birthday Dan-kun!**_

_**Disclaimer: P.o.T is not mine. **_

"My head hurts," Kevin whined as he sat up in bed and looked over at Ryoma, who had already showered.

"That," Ryoma declared from the dresser, "is because you drank way to much last night. Who had the bright idea to have a new years eve party and then a new years party?" Ryoma shook his head before adding, "I don't get how you can drink that much two nights in a row."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who can drink triple what I did and still not be drunk," Kevin replied before adding, "Where is Kin-chan and the birthday boy?"

"Dining room," Ryoma answered as he pulled a shirt on, "His mom and mine came over and cooked his favorite foods for him."

"Why? I thought that the new cook was starting today," Kevin asked catching the pair of shorts Ryoma tossed at him. The four boys lived a somewhat leisurely life due to all of them being extremely successful in the sports (Kintarou, Kevin, and Ryoma winning majority/all of the tournaments they entered and Dan being a awesome sports manger).

"He was suppose to, but Ayame-san and mom decided Dan should have a meal made by a mother for his birthday. They wanted to make a cake to, but we've already ordered one for the party tonight," Ryoma replied before walking out of the room. He'd only been gone a second before he poked his head back in the room and added, "Don't take to long getting dressed, we promised Dan we'd eat together before he had to go to that meeting." Kevin nodded in understanding, it wasn't often the four ate breakfast together since Dan left so early for work, so Ryoma left for the dining room.

…

"Good morning," Kintarou greeted when he saw Kevin come into the room, his blonde hair still in a mess most likely because he was still to tired to care.

"Morning," Kevin answered before kissing Dan on the cheek and adding, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Dan answered smiling lightly as he sipping his coffee, the smile only got bigger when his mom walked in and placed a plate of his favorite break foods in front of him.

"Japanese food!" Ryoma exclaimed when Rinko placed a plate in front of him, he'd expected to be eating raspberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon just like Dan was. "How I love you mother!"

"We thought it'd be a nice surprise for everyone even if it was originally for Dan's birthday," Dan's mom, Ayame, declared as she sat a plate in front of Kevin before sitting down with her own plate of food.

"Yum! I wish Shiraishi's mom would have been able to cook this well back when we were in middle school," Kintarou declared licking his lips as he put his fork down. It wasn't a secret that Kintarou had spent a lot of time at his buchou's house because he'd been scared of what his parents would do if they caught the obvious signs of their sons sexuality. They were only slightly more accepting then Kevin's asshole of a father who had kicked him out the second the words, 'I'm gay' had come out of his mouth.

"I should probably be going now," Dan declared several minutes later after finishing his food, "I don't want to be late for this meeting."

"I wish you'd tell us why its so important," Ryoma declared, "All we know is some Tennis player is thinking of switching to your management." Dan just smiled secretively as he kissed each boys cheek before walking out

"Happy Birthday," They called after him.


	2. Kabaji: Jan, 3rd

**Birthday Sushi **

_**A/n: Finally… finished. Kabaji's took me sooo long, I could come up with a idea and then I had no motivation. But I finished in time so Wa-la! Oh and, Thanks to Setsuko-chan for giving me the idea.**_

_**Pairing: KabajiXTaka, Minor TezukaXTaki, HiyoshiXGakuto, Silver, others.**_

_**Happy Birthday Kabaji-chan!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**_

As he walked out of the school gates Taka wondered how many laps he'd end up with tomorrow for skipping practice. It wasn't as thought he didn't have a good reason, but Tezuka wasn't the type to just let someone skip practice because of their boyfriend. It was, if you asked Taka, a little hypocritical considering the fact that Tezuka had skipped practice more then one time in order to do something Taki wanted. Taka shook his head, no use in thinking about his impending doom. It was better to focus on the task at hand, making sushi for Kabaji's birthday. Atobe, having been already expecting Taka's phone call, had agreed to let Taka interrupt practice.

**(Insert Line)**

When Taka got to Hyoutei he found Choutaroh and Shishido waiting for him at the gate. "Hello Choutaroh, Shishido," Taka greeted with a smile, dating Kabaji had caused him to grow close to the Hyoutei regulars.

"Hi Taka-san," Choutaroh answered, "Atobe told us to come get you while Gakuto-san and Oishitari-san set up the party. Taki-san and Wakashi are helping… well kinda anyways." Taka raised a eyebrow confused so he went on, "Wakashi's just watching Gakuto.

"Ah," Taka breathed, "that's not so bad. Fuji practically molests Ryoma on the courts, Eiji's determined to get Oishi to screw him in the locker room for some reason, and Ryoma said he caught Momo and Kaidoh in the locker room last week."

"What is with all the horny teens in the tennis circuit?" Shishido asked before shrugging, "Anyways, Atobe took Kabaji to find Jirou, so we have a while to set up." That said the trio set off for the club house.

**(Insert Line)**

"Hey," Gakuto exclaimed upon the trio entering the room. Hiyoshi waved from where he sat, and Taki sent them a smile before going back to setting up the food table.

"Hello," Oshitari said as he held the ladder that Gakuto was using in order to hang up the 'Happy Birthday Kabaji' banner Atobe had made, well bought. After getting a friendly greeting from Taka the group et about their work. Yuushi and Gakuto decorating, Hiyoshi watching his boyfriend and the bluenette, Taki and Taka setting up the cake and sushi, and Choutaroh and Shishido chatting quietly.

The peaceful air was broken by a loud screeching from Shishido's pocket. Everyone watched as he took his phone out and read a text before saying, "Atobe said they'll be here in 3 minutes."

"Damn," cursed Gakuto, "How did they find him so fast?"

"I guess he was to tired to move to much," Hiyoshi answered shrugging.

"That…. Makes sense actually," Taki stated, "Hiyo-chan since when do you make sense?"

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call him that," Gakuto protested glaring at Taki.

"And yet you let Choutaroh call him Wakashi," Oshitari declared as he put the ladder away.

"Yeah well, that's Choutaroh. He's in love with Ryou," Gakuto answered, "Their like Ryou, Jirou, and I."

"Crazy?" Taki guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Har har," Gakuto answered bitterly, he really hated Taki right now, "Childhood friends."

"Can we just hide?" Shishido snapped, not really wanting to deal with the after math of this fight. He just knew if it went any farther he would have to deal with Gakuto.

"It's not my fault Gakuto's a jealous idiot," Taki mumbled, earning a sharp look saying, 'shut-the-fuck-up-already' from Hiyoshi and Choutaroh.

"Jealous? I wouldn't be jealous if you would Back off!" Gakuto retorted his hands in fists, "Hiyoshi's mine!"

"I don't want Hiyoshi!" Taki answered, "I have Tezuka thank you very much." Luckily Shishido just flipped the light switch off, and Hiyoshi dragged Gakuto into a hiding space.

(**Insert Line)**

"Kabaji," Taka states before the couple splits their different ways in roder to go home.

"Mmm?" Kabaji answered turning to his boyfriend.

After kissing Kabaji fiercely Taka runs towards his house shouting, "Happy Birthday!"


	3. Tanaka Twins: Jan, 15

**What We Want **

_**A/n: I was watching Bokura Ga Ita when I glanced at the calendar and saw this birthday on the calendar. So without farther ado….**_

_**Happy Birthday Youhei and Kouhei!**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

"So, what do you two want for your birthday?" asked Wakato as he walked down the street with the twins. Takahisa, being the good boyfriend he was, had sent him on a mission to find out what the twins wanted so he could make sure they got it.

"Hisa told you to ask us?" guessed Youhei, with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you tell?" laughed Wakato, not at all surprised that the twins had already figured him out.

"Sengoku-kun didn't come with you," Kouhei pointed out, "He's been stuck to you like glue since that girl forced herself on you, so obviously the only reason he wouldn't come was if it was something important involving us."

"Eh? Really I hadn't noticed," Wakato answered before adding, "So what do you guys want? Kiyo-chan told me to buy it now so he doesn't have to cry over the bill."

"You'd think he'd be less cheap with so much money," huffed Youhei, it wasn't exactly a secret how well off Pro tennis players were. Even more so, when the team was unbeatable (_**see one of my other SengokuXWakato stories for the team). **_

"Oh well, that's just Kiyo-chan," Wakato smiled lightly a picture of his boyfriend flashed through his mind. He quickly shook it off and repeated, "So what do you guys want?"

"From you? New racquets," Youhei declared.

Kouhei was quick to add, "The expensive kind."

Wakato couldn't help but laugh. When he recovered he went on, "And from Kaji-kun (_**Kajimoto… Kaji-kun… yeah. It makes sense. So does 'Hisa when you think about it)**_?"

"What we want is," Kouhei declared, leaving the rest for Youhei.

"For Takahisa to let us top him," Youhei finished with a smirk, "See how he feels about not being able to walk." This time, Wakato laughed so hard he had to sit down in order to catch his breath and even after he started to calm down people kept giving him the 'which-mental-hospital-did-you-break-out-of' look.


	4. Gin Ishida: Jan, 25

**Birthday Surprise **

_**A/n: This one wasn't really that hard once I got going. I just had to get a general idea of what I wanted to do with it. **_

_**Happy Birthday Gin-san!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**_

Gin opened the door to the clubhouse and was greeted by a shouted, "Happy Birthday Gin-san!"

"Thank you guys," Gin answered a little sadly as he sat down.

"Gin-san? Is something wrong?" asked Chitose as Kenya, Shiraishi, and him came to sit down. Shiraishi was watching Kintarou out of the corner of his eye to make sure the younger of his boyfriends wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be. Kenya was completely focused on his plate which held a hot dog, cottage cheese, and a handful of cheddar chips.

"It's just," Gin answered with a sad look, "I haven't seen Tetsu lately."

"Oh…" Shiraishi declared not knowing what to say. He never had problems like this with his sisters, they liked to drag him with them to much for him to miss them.

"I don't know what that feels like," Chitose admitted, "Miyuki's to young to go very far for a long time."

"I miss Yuushi," Kenya stated suddenly to depressed to eat, "He spends most weekends with Bane and Amane." Kenya felt a stab of hate for his cousins boyfriends. "It sucks when he's not around." Shiraishi patted Kenya's back knowing how close the Oishitari Cousins were.

"I'm here," a voice called causing the group to turn and stare.

"Tetsu?" Gin questioned before asking his friends, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a birthday surprise," laughed Chitose as Shiraishi comforted Kenya.

Tetsu smiled as he dragged Sakurai, who had tagged along since he was such a loyal boyfriend, "Happy Birthday Nii-chan."


	5. Choutaroh: Feb 14

**Birthday Valentine**

_**A/n: Happy Birthday Choutaroh~ **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis **_

It was only 8am and Shishido was already angry. Watching those fangirls hand Choutaroh chocolates and birthday presents upset him. So maybe jealous was a better word then angry. He was about to interrupted the gift giving session when his own fangirls found him and his plans to give Choutaroh his present was ruined.

**(Insert Line)**

The next time Shishido saw Choutaroh was at lunch. "Wakashi who are you texting?" Choutaroh asked his best friend as Shishido sat down at the table the tennis regulars always sat at.

"Akaya. We're meeting up after school," Hiyoshi answered pocking the phone before handing Choutaroh a box, "Your birthday present."

As Choutaroh took the box jealous swelled up inside Shishido. '_This is stupid' _he told himself, _'Hiyoshi's with Akaya and it's only natural Choutaroh will receive presents and chocolates on his birthday/valentines.' _Shishido was about to give Choutaroh his present, jealous now under control, when the other regulars sat down.

Between annoyance at Atobe, keeping Jirou from falling face first into his good, and fighting with Gakuto he just didn't have the time to give Choutaroh his present.

**(Insert Line)**

"What's wrong?" questioned Shishido when he saw Choutaroh sitting alone in the corner during the party which doubled as his birthday party and a valentines party.

"Nothing," Choutaroh mumbled, "But thanks for worrying."

Shishido flicked the platinum haired boy on the forehead, "Don't think you can fool me."

Choutaroh was quiet before saying, "You're the person I wanted something from the most, yet you didn't give me anything."

Shishido took the box out of his pocket and handed it to his doubles partner, "I remember you looking at it and…" Choutaroh opened it up to find the silver cross necklace he'd been looking at in town last month.

Choutaroh suddenly let his valentines day spirt take over and handed Shishido a box of chocolates saying, "I really like you Shishido-san!"

"Ah… I like you to," Shishido answered his face a bright red.

Choutaroh, in a sudden rush of bravery, crushed hit lips to Shishido's. When they separated for breath he said, "Happy Valentines Shishido-san."

"Happy Birthday Choutaroh," Shishido answered leaning in for another kiss.


	6. Yuuta: Feb 18

**Birthday Meeting**

_**A/n: So this is a little different from what I had originally planned...but hey! It shall be awesome no matter what!**_

_**So Happy Birthday Yuuta, to me your much more then 'Fuji Syuusuke's little brother'**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, P.o.T is not mine.**_

Yuuta kicked the rock in front of him, trying to keep the ears from falling. Even in the cold, even on his birthday he was still just 'Fuji Syuusuke's little brother.' He was glad his first year was almost over, he could almost transfer to St. Rudolph. Yuuta felt a little bit of hatred towards his mother for refusing to let him transfer as he sat down on the bench in the park. He leaned his head against the back of the bench, closed his eyes, and let the snow fall on his face.

He was sitting in the silence for a while before he heard the crunch of feet coming towards him in the snow, and then a voice saying, "You look sad. Something happen?"

Yuuta popped a eye open and found a boy who looked around his age, "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

The boy grinned and laughed a little before saying, "Do I look like I'm going to lure you into a white van with some candy?" Yuuta laughed as well and after a moment the boy added, "What's your name?"

"Fuji. Fuji Yuuta," Yuuta answered feeling a bit compelled to tell him, "You?

"Satoshi," the boy answered, not bothering to give both his names, as he sunk onto the bench next to Yuuta, "So what happened to make you so depressed that you'd sit in the snow?"

Yuuta bit his lip before saying, "My brother and I both play tennis, he's a prodigy. It's my birthday and to everyone at my school I'm just 'Fuji's little brother. Just once I want to be 'Yuuta Fuji.'"

Satoshi seemed in thought for a moment before saying with a wide grin, "Well to me you'll just be Yuuta-kun, okay? By the way, I play tennis to."

"You do?" Yuuta exclaimed, happy from his previous statement, "What school do you go to?"

"Rokkaku, it's pretty far from here," Satoshi answered with a shrug, "I'm visiting a cousin." He pulled a blue phone out of his pocket, "You should give me your number, and then we can talk again sometime." After the two exchanged numbers Satoshi stated, "I'm going to get some ice cream."

"In the middle of winter?" Yuuta asked watching as Satoshi got off the bench.

"Hell yes, if I've got to be in the cold might as well enjoy something good that's cold," Satoshi answered as if this was obvious, "Want to come? It can be a birthday present."

"Sure," laughed Yuuta getting up and following Satoshi towards a ice cream parlor he knew was still open this time of year.


	7. Syuusuke: Feb 19

**Birthday Photos**

_**A/n: I cant post this on his birthday...because it doesn't EXIST THIS YEAR! so I posted it a day early**_

**Pairing: FujiRyoAtoSanaYukiTezu**

_**Happy Early (?) birthday Syuusuke!**_

_**Disclaimer: really? I still have to do this?**_

Fuji, Sanada, Ryoma, Tezuka, Seiichi, and Keigo sat on their beds shifting through the photos from Fuji's birthday party.

There was one photo of each of their teams (Marui and Niou's 3 year old daughter in the Rikkai Dai picture), a surprise shot taken by Seiichi with Ryoma pressed against the wall while Fuji kissed him senseless, Keigo flipping Fuji, who operated the camera for any shots he wasn't in, off for not telling him the punch had been spiked before he'd drank so many glasses of it, Tezuka glaring as he popped aspirin into his mouth, Seiichi laughing as a drunk Sanada, Fuji laughing and pointing towards the table in the background were they could see Niou, Marui, Gakuto, and Momo spiking the punch, as well as an array of other pictures.

"My birthday sure was fun," giggled Fuji.

"Your birthday was not fun," grumbled Ryoma, "I had to take care of Kevin and Ryoga, and plastered doesn't even begin to describe them last night. Thank god Shiraishi and Chitose were there so I didn't have Kintarou on my hands as well."

"Stop screaming," whined Keigo falling back on the bed, pulling Fuji back with him.

Tezuka raised a eyebrow, "I thought you said you felt better."

"He stole your aspirin. Looks like its starting to wear off," Sanada answered.

"Seiichi, Ryoma come take a nap with us," Fuji stated knowing Tezuka and Sanada were going to play tennis with some others.

As Seiichi climbed into the bed, Ryoma shook his head and said, "I'm going to meet up with Kevin and Kintarou." Ryoma waved before leaving to meet his best friends, Sanada and Tezuka following so they could go to the tennis courts.


	8. Seiichi: March 5

**Birthday Sacrifices**

_**A/n: This one didn't exactly come out with the message I was hoping for... It's suppose to show that your willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of your friends.**_

_**Happy Birthday Yukimura Seiichi!**_

_**Disclaimer; nope, not mine.**_

"Happy Birthday!" shouted the tea when Yukimura flicked the light switch, illuminating the room.

Yukimura stared, shocked speechless, before saying, "Thank you, but how did you all get here so fast?"

"I was already skipping P.E. All I had to do was walk over here," Niou answered before adding, "Honestly, whoever made this rule that anyone playing sports has to take gym half the year is an idiot."

Marui popped a bubble with his gum, "Jackal and I explained to our teacher and she let us come. We just have to do a little more homework."

"The Kendo Club can live without me for a day," Sanada stated smiling slightly at his blue haired boyfriend.

"Niou busted into my classroom and dragged me out," Akaya declared grinning at his boyfriends, Yukimura and Sanada, "The look on Shibuya-sensei's face was priceless." Niou nodded with a satisfied grin as he moved to sling his arm over Marui's shoulders.

"I came right here when my mom brought me back from my doctors appointment," Yagyuu stated.

"I thought you were going to meet up with Inui," Yukimura stated looking at Yanagi.

"I am. After the party," Yanagi answered smiling at Yukimura.

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Niou making his way to the radio in the corner.


	9. Kenya: March 17

**Birthday Feast. **

_**A/n: And yet another one of my favorite characters~ Kenya Oshitari!**_

_**So, Happy Birthday Kenya!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

Kenya moaned as the smell of chicken filled the air, "Can't you walk faster mom?"

Arina Oshitari laughed as she sat the plate of chicken on the table before taking her seat. "Where's Hikaru-kun?" she questioned noticing the black haired youth was absent.

Kenya frowned, remembering that his boyfriend still wasn't here, "He's late."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Kenya jumped up and raced to the door. Swinging it open to reveal Zaizen. "Hey," he greeted smoothly ignoring the angry look on Kenya's face.

"Your late."

"Your point?"

"It's my birthday."

"I repeat, your point?"

Kenya growled, "My point is this is important and you better have a good reason for being late."

Zaizen pulled out a nicely wrapped blue package, "I hide this at Chitose's house so you wouldn't find it when you came over."

"Oh..." Kenya stated before grinning, "Thanks Hikaru. Let's go eat." He clasped the younger boys hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, "Mom made my favorite foods." Zaizen laughed, allowing the excited speed star to pull him away from the door.


	10. Kintarou: April 1st

**Birthday Kisses. **

_**A/n: One of my most favorite PoT characters ever! **_

_**Happy Birthday Kintarou~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

Kintarou jumped around the room, he'd be 20 in exactly 5 minutes. "Jeesh calm down," exclaimed Ryoma walking over to his friend and gripping his shoulders to try and keep him on the ground, "How do Shiraishi and Chitose put up with you."

Yuushi laughed, "How do you deal with Fuji?"

"Touche Oshitari, touche," Ryoma replied laughing with his housemate. The giant mansion the tennis players lived in was busting with the noise of Kintarou's birthday party by now.

"Have you seen them by the way?" questioned Kintarou suddenly, "I was looking all over for them, yet I can't find them anywhere."

Ryoma and Yuushi laughed. "I have enough trouble keeping track of Bane and Amane," Yuushi stated. Ryoma raised a eyebrow as if to ask 'whats with them today?' Yuushi answered to this with, "I'm trying to keep them from the wine."

"Ah," Ryoma answered before saying to Kintarou, "I haven't seen them. I've been running around trying to avoid any pranks Niou, Momo, Kenya, and Syuusuke might of planned."

It took Kintarou a minute but then he said, "Oh yeah it's April Fools!"

"Only you..." Ryoma mumbled before leaving, calling behind him, "3 minutes!" Suddenly Kintarou was bouncing up and down again.

**(Insert line)**

Exactly 2 minutes and 40 seconds later Kintarou was looking around the room still, where were his boyfriends? Right as the clock it the long awaited time when he would officially be 20 the two boys appeared next to him and kissed his cheek. "Surprise," Shiraishi exclaimed with a laugh as Kintarou's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Happy birthday," Chitose whispered in his ear, and Kintarou couldn't help but smile widely.


	11. Akutsu: April 2nd

**Birthday Trouble**

_**A/n: Aaaand happy Birthday Akutsu! As a present...I give you Dan Taichi who you know you want to fuck into a mattress :p**_

_**Disclaimer: noooope**_

"Jin!" a voice shouted, and Akutsu didn't have to turn around to know Dan Taichi was coming towards him. The small, and cute, boy was the only one who would say his name so happily, with out a single bit of fear. "Happy Birthday!" the boy shouted from a distance away and Akutsu stopped in his tracks.

"It's not my birthday you idiot," Akutsu protested, only to be proven wrong by Dan shoving his phone in his face. The date on the bottom of the text read '4-2-11. 4:30 pm'. "Okay...so it is my birthday." Akutsu couldn't help but read the next to see who his, yes he was dating the one he had dubbed the 'annoyance' such a long time ago, Dan had been texting. After reading the name Sengoku Kiyosumi on the top he found himself looking at the actual text. _"Hey Dan sweetie, make sure to tell Akutsu I said Happy Birthday! See you tonight darlin' _

"Why are you glaring at me?" Dan asked, and Akutsu suddenly realized what he was doing.

Akutsu growled, "Whats with the text? Why are you meeting the idiot tonight?"

Dan's eyes flared, "Is that your way of saying you think I'm cheating on you!" Before Akutsu could confirm, or deny, being jealous Dan went on, "Sorry to disappoint Akutsu-senpai," Akutsu flinched lightly reverting back to the name meant he was in big trouble, "that was Wakato, using Sengoku's phone, talking about YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Dan stormed away angrily.

Akutsu watched him leave for a minute before running a hand through his silvery hair, "Well my birthday just got a whole lot worse."


	12. Shiraishi: April 14th

**Birthday Interrupted**

_**A/n: Happy Birthday Shiraishi~!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you see yaoi and three-somes in P.O.T? **_

"Its to cold to be April," complained Kintarou, hugging his jacket closer to him as the team walked towards Chitose's house were they were having the party. Shiraishi was already there because despite him being the birthday boy, he wanted to spend sometime with one of his boyfriends, Kintarou having declined so he could pick up the cake with Kenya.

"It was colder on your birthday," Zaizen pointed out.

The redhead stuck tongue out, "Details, details." By now the group had reached Chitose's house and Kenya was half-way in the door.

"We're he-whoa! Break it up you two!" Kenya declared. Chitose and Shiraishi were on the couch, Shiraishi hovering over Chitose.

"What do you want?" Shiraishi growled as Kintarou bounced over and gave each of this taller, and older, boyfriend's a kiss on the cheek.

Yuuji held up the cake, "Happy Birthday?" 

_**E/n: IM SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY I'M LATE :(**_


	13. Marui: April 20th

**Birthday Sweets **

_**A/n: My most favoriteist couple EVER.**_

_**Happy Birthday Marui~~!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nadda. **_

Marui opened his locket and was greeted by packets of gum falling out onto his feet. "Whoa! That's more then on Valentines!" Akaya exclaimed picking up a packet of Extra and popping a piece into his mouth.

Yukimura nodded, "That's because most of the girls like several of the guys on the tennis team. On Valentines they only get something for one of us, while on our birthdays they can give each of us something."

Akaya shrugged, "Anyways, can I have a few packs Marui-senpai?"

"Take as many as you want," huffed Marui, "I don't want any of it. I want some sweets which will make my teeth rot."

"I believe you called," Niou declared making his way to his redheaded boyfriend. In his hands was a huge slice of chocolate ice cream, with chocolate cake and icing, cake.

Marui took the piece of cake and set it down before jumping into Niou's arms and kissing him fiercely. "Just looking at that cake makes my teeth hurt," Yagyuu mumbled to Jackal, who just shrugged use to Marui's to-sweet-sweets by now.

When they pulled apart Marui whispered, "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Yes well," Niou answered with a smile, "What else would you expect from someone as awesome as me?"


	14. Oishi: April 30th

**Birthday Party**

_**A/n: So...theres from Tezuka/Taki and Oishi/Eiji in this**_

_**Happy Birthday Oishi~!**_

The court buzzed with noise, the party was in full swing. "Where's Kikumaru and Oishi?" questioned Tezuka noticing the birthday boy and his boyfriend were gone.

"I have an idea," giggled Taki as he gave Tezuka a kiss on the cheek, the Hyoutei team had arrived late at the party because Atobe wouldn't let them leave until his hair was perfect.

Fuji laughed, "You heard it to then Taki?"

"Anyone who walked pass the changing room heart it," Atobe huffed, "Who knew Eiji would turn out to be such a screamer."

"I'm confused..." Tezuka declared scrunching his nose.

Taki laughed and whispered in Tezuka's ear, "Eiji is letting Oishi fuck him in the locker room as a birthday present." 

_**A/n: I totally have an excuse this time! My comp crashed :(. So now I am using my old one, and I can't figure out why I stopped using this godly machine :) **_


	15. Jirou: May 5th

**Birthday Nap **

_**A/n: So this one is like Shiraishi's in the sense that...It doesn't really star the character whose birthday it is. **_

_**So, Happy Birthday Jirou-chan! We all love you :)**_

"Hello!~" Gakuto called loudly as he walked into the locker room. When he realized that no one else was in the locker rooms yet, he felt a little stupid. He was getting ready to strip and change when he noticed the blonde boy sleeping on the couch. And then the date circled on the calender.

"He-" Shishido busted into the locker room loudly, only to be shushed by Gakuto. "What?"

"It's his birthday," Gakuto whispered, motioning to Jirou who was on the couch fast asleep and holding a teddy bear close to his chest. "Let's let him sleep until the party."


End file.
